This invention relates to an improved collapsible structure.
It has been known heretofore to provide collapsible structures for various purposes such as disclosed for example in Hatcher U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,796; the construction there shown includes panels hinged to one another and swingable into appropriate locations, but not exhibiting a capability of being simply lowered to a location and relatively immediately put to use, necessitating instead the relative securement of the various members by fastening means.
Thus also, Webster U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,104 discloses a foldable, portable structure usable as a building, but demonstrating the requirement for separate fastening together of the various elements before use. O'Brian et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,427 reveals yet another foldable structure utilizable as an animal shelter but of awkward configuration and providing objectionable outward folding at opposite ends whereby storage space is not effectively conserved in its folded state.
Among the prior art may be noted also the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 3,324,831; 3,332,178; 3,831,337; and 4,195,593.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the invention may be noted the provision of an improved collapsible structure; the provision of such a structure which is extremely easy and convenient to erect without resort to application of fasteners, hooks and eyes, screws and other fastening means, and without requiring separate fastening together of the various elements, thereby providing it to be immediately put to use upon erection; which is just as easily collapsible without unfastening of the various fastening elements heretofore utilized; which is of inherent great strength and relative rigidity when erected, being thus reliable and not prone to damage or collapsing in use; which is of extreme compactness when folded, thereby to permit or facilitate shipping and to reduce cubage during shipment; which is formed of relatively few parts joined together in a strong and effective manner, being reliable and long lasting in usage; and which is easily and economically manufactured; and the provision of such a collapsible structure which is useful as a shelter for animals such as dogs.
Other objects will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinbelow.